1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computer systems with graphical user interfaces and, in particular, to applying tinted transparent filters to graphical images. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to applying an adjustable transparent filter to a graphical user interface according to visual disability needs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer technology is continuously expanding, resulting in modern computer systems which provide increased performance. In particular, as computer technology expands, technologies that aid those with visual disabilities also continue to expand. Common visual disabilities include, but are not limited to, color blindness and dyslexia. One example of an aid for those with visual disabilities is a color transparency that increases visibility when physically laid over a display monitor.
A limitation of current physical color filters is that the color and opacity of the physical color filter cannot be varied to meet individual visibility needs. In particular, the brightness of images on a display monitor may vary depending on a computer application executing a video or other graphic being displayed, or even the type of display monitor used. Such variation limits the benefit of a physical color filter that does not adjust to the variations. In addition, different hues of color filters are needed for different visual disabilities, such that a different color filter is needed to be physically laid over a display monitor for each type of visual disability. For example, a red and green color filter may benefit one with color blindness while a rose hued color filter may benefit one with dyslexia.
Another limitation of current physical color filters is that not every display monitor utilized by an individual with a visual disability will include a physical color filter. For example, an individual may look at a television, a computer screen, an automatic teller machine display (ATM) and other display monitors during the day. Attaching a color filter to each of these multiple types of display monitors of multiple sizes is cumbersome to individuals.
Color filters provide a color hue that is translucent, such that the displayed image is visible through the color filter. Displaying windows with translucency in a graphical user interface is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,511 where multiple windows are open and the top-level windows are displayed as translucent such that the user may view windows positioned below. However, merely displaying top-level windows as translucent does not aid a user with visual disabilities in viewing all information displayed on a monitor.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method, system and program for allowing users to selectively apply a color transparent window where the user may adjust the opacity and hue of the color transparent window applied over a display image in order to achieve optimum visibility for that user.